Hope and Light
by Ninja430
Summary: Mummymon: a viral digimon who gave his life to avenge his beloved Arukenimon. Maybellene: the granddaughter of Kari, T.K., and Ken. What happens when Mummymon is given a second chance due to his deed and is the partner of the decendents of his enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**H.A.: This story was inspired by DIGIMON: AFTERWARDS. I kinda had an idea going on but as I said, I wasn't inspired till I read the fic. Also the last current Mummymon fic was like two or three years ago. I wanted him to be in the present and not in the past. He's too awesome for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I do own an OC named Maybellene.**

**Normal: "something"  
>Thoughts: <strong>_**'something'**_**  
>phone: <strong>_**"something"**_

The Digidestine stared in horror when MaloMyotismon turned Arukenimon into data without lifting a finger. Mummymon shook in fear and rage. He gritted his teeth and growled low.

He crouched low and glared, "You killed Arukenimon!"

He charged at MaloMyotismon but before he could lay a finger on the vampire, MaloMyotismon had already struck him down. A single tear ran down his cheek before he turned into data as well.

Agumon ran after Marcus, panting, "Marcus slow down! I can't keep up!"

Marcus laughed as they neared the base. He had almost reached the last corner when he saw a lump of blue in an alley. He stopped and looked. Agumon almost plowed right into him.

Knocked out on his side was a grey skinned man with a blue trench coat, pants and top hat. He wore military like boots and held a walking cane with a blue ball at the top. He was shivering from the late October air.

Agumon blinked, "Who's that boss?"

Marcus shrugged and walked over to the guy. He shook his shoulder a little, "Hey buddy. You okay?"

The man moaned and slowly opened his one visible eye which was an amber like yellow, "Wh-who are you?"

Marcus smiled and helped him up, "I'm Marcus."

Agumon smiled and waved, "And I'm Agumon!"

The man blinked in surprise. Marcus yelped, "Agumon! You're not supposed to be seen!"

Agumon yelped, "Oops!"

The man's eye narrowed a little, "Agumon? You don't look nor sound like him…."

Agumon blinked, "You know another Agumon?"

Marcus blinked as well, "You know about Digimons?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Boy, I am a digimon…..at least part digimon. I was created with a DNA strand of a human so I could blend in if need be. My name is Mummymon."

Marcus and Agumon gaped at the man who called himself Mummymon. Mummymon slowly got onto his feet and popped his back. He slowly looked around before looking at Marcus.

He deadpanned, "Are you going to continue looking like that?"

Marcus jumped as Agumon snickered. Mummymon sighed and shook his head.

He looked at the boy, "Where am I and what is the date?"

Marcus blinked again, "You're in Okinawa. The date is May 25, 2052."

Mummymon blinked and thought deeply, _'So it took me 50 years to reassemble…..What about Arukenimon?'_

While he was in his own little world, Marcus and Agumon had their own little conversation.

Marcus whispered, "Think he's crazy? There's no way he could be a digimon…Outside of his one eye, he looks completely human….."

Agumon whined a little, "He smells kinda like a human and a digimon but not enough to confirm it….."

Marcus rubbed his chin, "What if he's an evil digimon?"

Agumon paled.

Mummymon, hearing the last question sweatdropped, "If you mean a virus type, I am."

The duo jumped and looked at him, "Virus?"

Mummymon deadpanned, "You gotta be kidding me…"

He sighed, "There are three main categories of digimon: data, vaccine, and virus. I'm a virus. Agumon is a vaccine."

Marcus blinked, "What if there's a digimon that doesn't follow any of the three?"

Mummymon facepalmed, _'This boy is worse than Davis…'_ "Then they would be known as an unknown…."

Marcus blinked, "Oooh."

Both he and Agumon yelped when his digivice went off. It was Thomas.

Marcus answered it, "Hello?"

Thomas sounded urgent, _"Marcus! It's Thomas. We need you and Agumon down in the park. We got a Gatomon here that we need help on."_

Marcus nodded and put his digivice away, "Come on Agumon."

Agumon nodded, "You got it boss….What about him?"

Marcus blinked and shrugged, "I guess he can come with….."

Mummymon rolled his eyes as he followed the two, passing an elderly woman who looked a lot like Kari. He shrugged his shoulder and kept running.

The woman blinked and her eyes widened a bit, "It can't be…."

**H.A.: I hope you like. I'm currently on an author's block with my fics, mostly because I don't have internet at the moment to give me some inspiration (youtube cough cough). My phone gives me limited access to the internet but I can get on . I hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**H.A.: Konnichiwa! So far I got one review for this and I love it so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I do own an OC named Maybellene.**

**Normal: "something"  
>Thoughts: <em>'something'<em>  
>phone: <em>"something"<em>**

* * *

><p>Marcus, Agumon, and Mummymon ran to the park, seeing Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshi, and Lalamon fighting a Gatomon near a lake. Gatomon was trying to get into the lake while Gaomon tried to stop her.<p>

Mummymon sighed as he morphed into his digital form. Marcus and Agumon gaped at him.

Mummymon deadpanned, "I told you I was a digimon…."

Gatomon froze at the sight of him. She stared in disbelief before she shook herself. She leaped over Gaomon and into the water. Mummymon blinked as the kids and their digimon tried to go after her. There were some bubbles and Gatomon surfaced, a raven haired girl in hand.

Thomas swam into the lake and helped Gatomon. He set the girl down and gave her CPR. After a few moments, she gasped for breath and snapped her eyes open.

"Maybellene!" Gatomon exclaimed in relief.

The girl struggled to sit up without moving her legs. Mummymon walked over a little before Yoshi stood in front of him. Mummymon blinked before rolling his eye. He casually walked past her and knelt by the girl.

Gatomon immediately crouched on all fours and hissed, "Back off Mummymon."

He deadpanned at her, ". . ."

The girl blinked at him before looking around, "Where's my wheel chair?"

Marcus and Thomas blinked and went to look for it. Marcus founded it busted up in the water. He pulled it out and set it down in front of her.

He smiled uneasily, "Uhhhh…"

The girl sighed, "Looks like you're going to have to be Angewomon to get me home Gatomon."

Gatomon smirks, "It's okay Maybellene. The warranty on it was about to expire."

The girl giggled till she saw a serious look on Thomas and Yoshi. She immediately stared at the ground. Gatomon growled at them but didn't show any other kind of hostility.

Marcus had the look of the light bulb being lit up when he smiled, "I think I got it why Gatomon didn't really attack nor get away! She's the girl's partner!"

The girl blinked, "N-"

Yoshi eyed her suspiciously, "Then where's you digivice?"

The girl whimpered, "I don't have-"

Thomas was next, "If this Gatomon isn't your digimon partner then why is it here?"

The girl teared up, "Gatomon isn't an it. She's my friend since I was little-"

Yoshi cocked an eye brow, "And before that?"

Mummymon growled at them, "Let the girl finish. Sheesh…..Children these days….."

The girl sniffled and looked at Gatomon who nodded. She wiped her eyes, "Gatomon is my grandmother's digimon partner. She had Gatomon since she was eight. I never knew about digimon till I lived with my grandparents."

Yoshi blinked, "Your grandmother had a digimon since she was eight?"

The girl nodded, "She was part of a group called the digi-destined. They protected the digital world and the real world from bad digimon."

Marcus smiled, "Like us?"

The girl nodded and then sneezed. Mummymon sighed and morphed back to his human form, freaking out Thomas, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Yoshi. He took off his jacket and draped it over the girl's shoulder. Gatomon blinked but did nothing as the girl started coughing.

Mummymon looked at the three kids, "She needs to get home before she get hypothermia."

Thomas nodded and pulled out a cell phone. As he talked into it Yoshi sat next to the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl coughed, "Maybellene. Maybellene Takaishi."

Marcus smiled, "I'm Marcus. This is my partner Agumon. This is Yoshi and her partner, Lalamon. That's Thomas and his partner, Gaomon."

Maybellene blinked, "My uncle Tai had an Agumon for a partner."

Marcus smiled, "Really? That's so cool!"

Thomas walked over, "D.A.T.S. is sending a ride over. They also said that an IceDevimon was spotted by the Marina. We should go over there and check it out."

Marcus jumped up, "And what about May?"

Mummymon sighed, "I'll stay here. Besides. It's not like Gatomon can't blend in….."

Gatomon rolled her eyes and curled up by Maybellene.

Thomas nodded and looked at the others, "Come on."

Yoshi gave Maybellene a cell phone before she ran off. Maybellene blinked and shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>H.A.: Here's Chapter 2! I've watched a couple of Youtube vids to refresh my memory on him. I'm glad I still got Mummymon in character despite that I last saw the show with him in it back when they still had the foxbox…..or was it a little after the foxbox when the season was over….anyway. Hope you review!<strong>


End file.
